Lost Without You : Orihime POV
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Orihime POV. Orihime reflects on the missing part of her life when an unexpected visitor arrives at her doorstep. Companion to "Part of Me That Cares" Dedicated to Blitch and all my lovely friends here. Love you all!.....Enjoy :


Beams of sunlight peeked through the stained glass window forming an array of patterns upon the blue bed-spread. Underneath the sheets laid a very disturbed individual, who spent the last three hours tossing and turning from lack of sleep. It was a never-ending nightmare. Every morning, she woke up to that same vacant spot on the left side of the bed, without any real explanation as to why she left. Her nickname for him was Ichi, short for Ichigo. Standing at 5'8", he was handsome, unmanageable orange locks upon his head. His eyes were chocolate brown and she usually got lost in their depths of mystery. He was slightly tanner than her in complexion with the sexiest and sweetest lips she ever tasted. Yes, he was her dream guy, but now, she was gone and she felt lost.

A month went by without so much as a phone call or a letter letting Ichigo know she was alive and ok. Slightly grunting, Orihime pushed the covers off her body and sat up gazing out the window at the rising sun. It was mornings like this she despised. They were full of wonders and possibilities just waiting to be discovered. Nature was at work, neutering her children and giving them life; From the bristling of the trees in the wind, to the silent chirping of nearby birds, life was a gift and never to be taken for granted.

Unfortunately, without him, Orihime's life meant nothing to her anymore. It's been three weeks since she sank into this irreversible depression filled with despair. She refused to speak to anyone, attend meetings, parties and events all because she couldn't come out of this rut. In fact, she didn't really want to in the first place. Her friends were worried sick. His father kept calling, but she shut him and everyone else out.

Pondering on what cereal she should devourer for breakfast, Orihime got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom clad in boxers and a tee, clothes Ichigo left behind one morning. She gazed at the reflection in the mirror, noticing the horrid creature she became. After splashing some warm water on her face, a shining object caught her eye. It was a 18k gold chain with a heart pendant with their initials "K.I & O.I Forever" on it. She stared at it on the verge of tears as she replayed what seemed to be the worse experience of her life in her mind.

*flashback 5 weeks ago*

Orihime laid the hand written letter on Ichigo's desk. Tears falling from her face as she took one last look around.

Hey,

Well, this is hard for me to tell you so I'm just going to say it...I'm leaving. I don't know when or if I'll be back. I'm sorry Ichigo. I need to get away from this. From this life....God I love you....so much. Don't ever forget that. But I just, I can't stay. I'm sorry. I know it's bad how I'm doing this and you must think I'm terrible...but I need to leave. For my sake...for your sake. Please understand. I promise I'll call when I get a chance.

Orihime

*end flashback*

Orihime wiped away at her tears furiously. Dropping the necklace in the sink, she stalked out of the bathroom, pausing long enough to grab her robe and slip it on. But she didn't call. Ichigo hadn't heard from her since she left. Orihime shook her head and sat at the dining table with a bowl of cereal. As she began to eat, her cell phone at the caller ID, while taking a spoon full of apple jacks and shoving it into her mouth, it was Rukia. She sighed and let the voice-mail pick up. She just sat there, alone, eating in silence.

Sighing when she heard the door bell ring, Orihime knew it was someone coming to see how she was doing. Why couldn't they just leave her to wallow in misery? Was that so much to ask? Frankly, she was enjoying the turmoil she was in, or maybe she was in denial. Forcefully pushed herself off the chair in the dining room and walked over to the entrance of the house. She paused momentarily to stare at the door when the person on the other end kept ringing the bell continuously.

Rolling her eyes, she passed her hands through her hair from pure irritation. Orihime just wanted to be left alone. She just wanted to waste away in her silent apartment and die. She walked over to the front door, unbarred it and swung it open expecting to see Tatsuki or some other person that took pity on her.

Imagine the stunned expression that masked her facial features, when she saw the last person she'd ever expect to be standing on her doorstep. She thought she was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Ichigo stood before her. Wearing "normal clothes" and dark sunglasses. Not saying a word, he pulled her into his embrace.

Orihime was overwhelmed to say the least. All these emotions came rushing up to the surface and she couldn't hold in any longer. He clung to her for dear life, feeling a sudden rush of air fill his lungs. He let out a deep sigh as tears streamed down his face.

"H-Hime?" He choked out, too emotional to say anything else.

"I'm so sorry, Ichi" She cried in his arms. "I should have never left; I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle things. God, I never meant to leave you. I never wanted to....hurt you." She sobbed.

"It was my fault you left. I should be the one apologizing. I've been lost without you" He whispered, desperately clinging onto her. "I-I was going through some shit and I needed help. I needed to know if this was the life I really wanted with you...." He trailed off.

"Ichi, we've been together for over five years. I've always been right by your side. All you had to do was talk to me"

"I couldn't?" He held a scowl on his face.

"Why?" She trailed off.

"Pride, stupidity. More stupidity than pride" He wiped under her eyes, while placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Promise me this time, that no matter what, we'll talk everything out, because I don't think I'll survive this a second time....because I love you, Ichigo." She pointed to her heart for emphasis.

Ichigo was on the verge of tears again as he wrapped his arms around her, taking in her sweet sent. Damn she missed him so much. She was a wreck too. She couldn't eat or sleep or function properly without him. "I love you too Orihime and I promise. It's just me and you....Forever"

"....And always" Orihime whispered as his lips drew closer to hers.


End file.
